Spencer Tracy
Spencer Bonaventure Tracy ble født i en middelklassefamilie. Som barn var Spencer ikke en helgen. Utvist fra mer enn et dusin skoler for dårlig oppførsel, men det endret seg da han nådde tenårene som ønsket å bli prest, men i stedet for å dekke kroppen med religiøse vaner, tjenestegjorde han under første verdenskrig. Etter krigen begynte Tracy sine studier. Det var på denne tiden han først ble interessert i skuespill. Denne interessen ledet ham til å bli med i teatergruppen på college. Kort tid etter at han dro til New York for å bli med i American Academy of Dramatic Arts med sin gode venn og framtidige skuespiller Pat O'Brien. Han ankom New York, og gjorde sin debut på Broadway, der han arbeidet med i flere kjente stykker, hyllet av både publikum og kritikere. Stykket The Last Mile, utløste interessen til regissøren John Ford. Tracy fikk hovedrollen i Up the River (1930), og ble begynnelsen på en lang og suksessrik filmkarriere som lyste i tre tiår. Før han møtte Ford, giftet Tracy seg med Louise Treadwell i 1923. På 30-tallet intervenerte Tracy i et mylder av filmer, og hadde syv premierer i 1932. De mest fremtredende filmene dette tiåret var Me and My Gal (1932) av Raoul Walsh, 20.000 år i Sing-Sing (1933) av Michael Curtiz, En mann og hans kvinne (1933) av Frank Borzage , Makten og æren (1933) av William K. Howard, [[Jeg er uskyldig!|''Jeg er uskyldig!]] (1936) av Fritz Lang, [[I fyr og flamme|I fyr og flamme]] (1936) av Jack Conway, [[San Francisco|San Francisco]] (1936) av W.S. Van Dyke, 'På de store banker' (1937) av Victor Fleming, 'Boys Town' (1938) av Norman Taurog, 'Det hender hver dag' (1938) også av Fleming, og 'Stanley og Livingstone' (1939) av Henry King. Hans store skuespillertalent ble tildelt to Oscar for 'På de store banker' og 'Boys Town, og en videre nominasjon for ''San Francisco''. På 40-tallet vokste hans posisjon med ''Mannen Edison'' (1940), av Clarence Brown, ''Nordvestpassasjen'' (1941) av Henry King, ''Dr. Jekyll og Mr. Hyde' og 'Dagdrivergjengen (1942), begge regissert av Victor Fleming, og 30 sekunder over Tokyo (1946), av Mervyn LeRoy. I 40-årene møtte han kvinnen i sitt liv, skuespilleren Katharine Hepburn. De to spilte sammen i ni filmer: Årets kvinne (1942), Keeper of the Flame (1942), Kjærlighet forbudt (1945), Preriens pionérer (1947), Det store valget (1948), Adams ribben (1949), Alle tiders jente (1952), Kontorets skrekk (1957) og Gjett hvem som kommer til middag (1967). Dette forholdet ble aldri fullbyrdet fordi inngiftet katolske religiøs tro hindret Tracy fra skilsmisse. På 50- og 60-tallet ble han ytterligere kjent i filmene Brudens far (1950), Fars lille utbytte (1951) av Vincente Minnelli, og western-filmen Den brukne lansen (1954) av Edward Dmytryk, En mann gikk av toget (1955)- av John Sturges, Det siste hurra (1958) et nytt arbeid med John Ford, og Den gamle mann og havet (1958), igjen av John Sturges. Hans siste filmer ledelse av Stanley Kramer, Du skal arve vinden (1960), Dommen i Nürnberg (1961), For en gal, gal, gal, gal verden (1963) og hans siste, Gjett hvem som kommer til middag (1967). På slutten av 60-tallet hadde hans helse forverret seg betydelig, og døde kort tid etter slutten på filming Gjett hvem som kommer til middag. Det var den 10 juni 1967 på grunn av et hjerteinfarkt. Han ble 67 år gammel. Filmografi 1967 -- Gjett hvem som kommer til middag (skuespiller: Matt Drayton) 1963 -- For en gal, gal, gal, gal verden (skuespiller: Captain C.G. Culpepper) 1962 -- Vi vant ville vesten (skuespiller: Narrator) 1961 -- Dommen i Nürnberg (skuespiller: Judge Dan Haywood) 1960 -- Du skal arve vinden (skuespiller: Henry Drummond) 1958 -- Den gamle mann og havet (skuespiller: The Old Man) 1955 -- En mann gikk av toget (skuespiller: John J. Macreedy) 1954 -- Den brukne lansen (skuespiller: Matt Devereaux) 1953 -- The Actress (skuespiller: Clinton Jones) 1952 -- Over ukjent hav (skuespiller: Captain Christopher Jones) 1952 -- Alle tiders jente (skuespiller: Mike Conovan) 1950 -- Bruden far (skuespiller: Stanley T. Banks) 1949 -- Adams ribben (skuespiller: Adam Bonner) 1949 -- Edward, min sønn (skuespiller: Arnold Boult) 1944 -- 30 sekunder over Tokyo (skuespiller: Lt. Col. James H. Doolittle) 1944 -- Det syvende kors (skuespiller: George Heisler) 1943 -- Helter dør aldri (skuespiller: Pete Sandidge) 1942 -- Dagdrivergjengen (skuespiller: Pilon) 1942 -- Årets kvinne (skuespiller: Sam Craig) 1941 -- Dr. Jekyll og Mr. Hyde (skuespiller: Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde) 1940 -- Jobberens paradis (skuespiller: Square John Sand) 1940 -- Mannen Edison (skuespiller: Thomas A. Edison) 1940 -- Nordvestpassasjen (skuespiller: Major Rogers) 1938 -- Boys Town (skuespiller: Father Flanagan) 1938 -- Det hender hver dag (skuespiller: Gunner) 1937 -- Mannequin (skuespiller: John L. Hennessey) 1937 -- På de store banker (skuespiller: Manuel Fidello) 1936 -- I fyr og flamme (skuespiller: Haggerty) 1936 -- San Francisco (skuespiller: Father Mullin) 1936 -- Jeg er uskyldig! (skuespiller: Joe Wilson) Oscar ; Vunnet : 1938 -- Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle for Boys Town : 1937 -- Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle for På de store banker ; Nominert : 1967 -- Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle for Gjett hvem som kommer til middag (Posthumt) : 1961 -- Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle for Dommen i Nürnberg : 1960 -- Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle for Du skal arve vinden : 1958 -- Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle for Den gamle mann og havet : 1955 -- Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle for En mann gikk av toget : 1950 -- Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle for Brudens far : 1936 -- Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle for San Francisco Tracy, Spencer Tracy, Spencer Tracy, Spencer Tracy, Spencer Tracy, Spencer Tracy, Spencer Tracy, Spencer Tracy, Spencer Tracy, Spencer Tracy, Spencer Tracy, Spencer